regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Desperate Measures: Episode 04
Recap 20th February, 1512 ]] North of Peatsburg inside the Bogwood, our party of Latrineian Scavengers venture into the Minotaur's Maze. Once within the party discover the maze is actually a man-made cave system, with wooden frames. The party steel themselves and venture in deeper. They shortly discover a clean refuse pit full, but don't venture within. The party venture into a 10 foot tall passageway that goes deep into the ground, with Ebnur leading the party with his Dwarven darkvision, but also carrying a torch with his shield arm. After rounding a corner, Ebnur almost falls into a pit trap covered in deer hides, but Joka grabs Ebnur in time. Jebediah climbs down into the shallow pit trap and removes the spikes from it, and Vaughn loots the stitched together deer hides. The party walk around the edge of the trap, then cautious move forward, with Ebnur poking the ground in front of him with the end of his spear every step. Eventually around another corner the party find a passage going uphill. The party venture down this new path. Near the end of the path Ebnur trippers a trap triggering a boulder to start rolling at the party. The party go to flee but Joka tries to stop the boulder with his strength, but ends up crushed under it. Jeb and Ebnur are also crushed by the bounder, but Vaughn is about to outrun the bounder and get off the path in time to avoid damage. Jebediah ends up unconscious. Ebnur pulls himself up and heals Jebediah back to consciousness and gives another heal to Joka. The party decide they should rest and recover from their injuries. Vaughn moves the bounder that had just injured them to block the exit passage with the stopped boulder. With their new defensive position the party make camp for the day. Ebnur searches the passage around them for secrets and discovers 100 feet of rope linked with the bounder trap. Before the torch-light runs out, Ebnur does a divination reading and realises they'll be accosted by something during their rest. Ebnur suggest they reset the boulder trap and use it against the Minotaur when it comes. The party agree to the plan. For the first step Ebnur and Vaughn start to dig a hiding hole. The digging is interrupted when the bounder, still at the bottom of the hill, starts to move. A deep voice speaks in Eridonian menaces the party, asking where they are. The party form up, getting ready to fight at the top of the ramp, but the Minotaur doesn't come. Ebnur suspects the Minotaur is waiting for their torch to run out. The party slowly walk down the passage and at the base find fresh Minotaur tracks around the bounder, but no Minotaur. The party decide to use their old plan and take the bounder to the top of the uphill passage and rest behind it. Ebnur wakes up and heals Vaugh to full with a Cure Light Wounds and slightly heals himself. Ebnur's dwarven racial abilities tells him that the top of the uphill passage is only 15 feet from the surface, and suggests they tunnel out from here to get outside the maze. They do it by digging out the boulder hole above them. After much effort the group the break though to the surface and climb out into Bogwood. On the surface it is night with some moonlight lighting up the sky. The party are on top of the maze, a mound 300 feet by 300 feet. The party camp out properly on the surface. The party camp out on top of the mound. During Jebediah's watch overnight the Minotaur appears and grabs Vaughn and starts to run off with him. Jeb hits the Minotaur in his back with an arrow, then Vaughn breaks free and escapes. The Minotaur flees from the party off the mound towards the entrance to the maze. The party return to camp and rest for the rest of the night. 22nd February, 1512 The party try to smoke out the cave by starting a fire outside the front entrance. The smoke easily goes into the cave, it seems air is a draft of air flowing into the cave. The party make the fire larger as Vaughn waits at the top of the mound in case the Minotaur tries to escape that way. After some time smoke rises from the hole. The party stake down the Deer Hide, but that stops the draft flowing though the cave. The party leave the fire going all day. In the evening the party hear the sound of falling earth and rocks from inside the cave. A plume of smoke rushes out of the front entrance of the cave, some of the support beams have collasped so the front entrance has caved in. THe party wait at the entrance at the top of the mount. The rest of the night is uneventful. 23rd February, 1512 The party climb down back into the Maze and are back behind at the Bounder on the inclined passage. The party head down, this time Ebnur casts light on a rock to be used as a light source. Vaughn then almost falls into the pit trap they had encountered last time, the Minotaur had reset it. The party go back to tapping the ground as they move down the passageways of the maze. They eventually pass by the refuse pit again, but this time Vaughn notices some coins "floating in the air". Jeb throws a rock at the floating coins and reveals a Gelatinous Cube. The party also see more coins in the refuse pit that aren't inside the cube. The party leave the Cube alone and keep moving along for now. The party carry on down another passageway, poking the ground as they go, discovering another pit trap. Jebediah climsb down into the trap and removes all the sharpens stakes from it, then climbs out. The party head down a passageway and find a lever next to some wooden framework on the ceiling. The party debate about the lever for a long time before ultimately not pulling it. The party keep exploring the maze, poking as they move, coming across the chamber filled with bones and gore, but no Minotaur. After searching the room and finding no treasure, the party move on. The party get to a corner in a passageway and trigger a net trap by poking the ground. The weighted net drops to the ground with a loud thud, then the Minotaur from around the corner bellows out in rage and charges the party. The party read their attacks and hit the Minotaur before he closes. The Minotaur then hits Vaughn with his heavy axe. Joka then hits the Minotaur with his woodaxe. Jeb then hits the Minotaur in the chest with an arrow. The Minotaur then knocks out Joka with a heavy axe blow. Jebediah then gets the killing shot on the Minotaur in his thoat with a bowshot. Ebnur goes over to Joka and heals him up. The party chop off parts of the minotaur, including his hooves, head and tail. Ebnur then searches the Minotaur's chamber and discovers 100 gold coins, 150 silver coins, 600 copper coins, as well as 6 bottles of wine. There is no sign of any waste, almost as if the minotaur doesn't shit in his sleeping chamber. Speaking of waste, the party backtrack to the refuse pit. Jeb fires on the Gelatinous Cube, and it attacks Joka and numbs numbs him before absorbing him. Jeb fires again on the cube, hitting it again, then Vaughn kills it with his sledgehammer, freeing Joka. 9 minutes later Joka is no longer paralysed. The party loot 10 gold 30 silver 65 copper from the refuse pit. Having collected all the loot and climb out of the maze and get to to the surface. They then head North-West back towards Tassel. The trip back to town is uneventful. 25th February, 1512 ]] The party get back to Tassel. The party go to Fizzip and sell him the parts of the minotaur they obtained 220 copper. The party then shares the wine they looted from the lair. Jebediah then gives the money to Garrett to pay for this month's taxes. Experience 962 exp each * Ebnur levels up to level 2 ** 6 HP to 15 HP * Jebediah levels up to level 2 ** 5 HP to 9 HP * Vaughn levels up to level 2 ** 9 HP to 17 HP * Joka levels up to level 2 ** 8 HP to 18 HP Battle Stats :* Which arrow that inflicted damage the gelatious cube is not revealed. Category:Desperate Measures Episodes